Sorrow and Hope
by Skye Air
Summary: "So what are you going to do?" "I think I'm going to have some fun." A one-shot competition with my friend zairaswift! The story with the most favs and follows wins!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So the other day, my friend zairaswift and I were talking about fanfics… and then this idea came up! Basically it's a fanfiction competition: and by a certain deadline, the one with the most favourites and follows combined in total wins. We also have a 1500 word-limit, it has to be a one-shot and it has to include the stimulus, which is in the summary. Anyways, that's all for now! Thanks much for supporting and everything!**

* * *

><p>Pyrrha's soft fingers traced the cold, hard casing, and its gold ornamentations. From her eyes, sparkling drops of tears fell, carelessly wetting the coffin. She kneeled beside it, and laid a fresh bunch of red and yellow roses: his favourite.<p>

She cast one more hopeless look at the casing, before she turned her back to it and set off down the aisle, people watching her and trying to offer her their sympathy. She didn't really care for them. At the end of the small church, she paused, and glanced one final look at her love.

"Hey," a soft voice called, and a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and stared into lovely, purple eyes. "Are you okay?"

Pyrrha wiped a tear from her eyes and nodded. "Y-yes, I'm fine. W-what are you doing here, Y-yang?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd come visit…" the usually-cheery blonde replied in a monotone. "It really was… unexpected… wasn't it?"

Pyrrha turned away, hiding her face and wiping another tear. "Y-yes. I-it was."

Even Yang, who usually would crack a joke by now, didn't let out a pun.

"So, what are you going to do?" Yang asked, folding her hands and looking at her miserable companion, the usually calm and confident Amazon. "You can't just always be stuck in here miserably. I know you loved him. But eventually you'll have to move on. Otherwise you'll never get anywhere in life."

Pyrrha hiccoughed, before looking back at the blonde brawler and nodding. "A-actually, you're r-right, Yang. I-I think…" She turned to the church and smiled at the coffin. "I-I think I'm going to have some fun."

"That's what he would've wanted, right?" Yang encouraged her warmly, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Then let us go, o fearless Pyrrha! I'll invite the others, if you want?"

Pyrrha nodded her reply gracefully, wiping the final tear and casting a warm grateful smile to her. "Thanks Yang."

"Well, what are friends for?" Yang sighed happily, as they exited the small church. "Well, meet up at Beacon okay? I have to go get the others… Will you be fine by yourself?"

Pyrrha nodded, before the painful memories came flooding back, of how they would walk together everywhere…

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" a concerned voice asked, pulling her out of her memories. She looked at the blonde girl with a confused expression.

"You were… looking sad again. Well, come on, I'll come with you then. I'll just call them via my scroll."

"No, no," Pyrrha replied, shaking her head, as they stepped outside the church's gardens. "Please, go on to get the others. I'll be fine by myself."

"… Are you sure Pyrrha?" Yang asked with worry, "You don't seem so fine…"

"I'm sure, Yang," Pyrrha replied, with the determined look the Amazon usually wore. "Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Bye then!" Yang called uncertainly, before walking into the opposite direction and turning into another street.

Pyrrha sighed, before walking down the paved walkway, thoughts swimming in her mind.

It was all her fault.

_"Jaune!" she screamed, sprinting over to where her partner had fallen. "Jaune! Jaune… Oh my God, Jaune…"_

_Her cries turned into sobs as she turned over his body and found a dagger, embedded into his chest area. It was so sharp it cut through the armour, rendering it useless. Red, rich blood seeped from the wound, spilling onto the ground and into her hands._

_The dagger that was supposed to go through her heart. Until a figure stepped in front of her, and took it instead._

_"Jaune, don't leave me…" she sobbed hysterically, trying to pull the dagger out. "Please, don't…"_

_"I won't," came the weak reply, and the blonde smiled at her. "I'll always be here…"_

_"Jaune… Don't waste your energy! We'll get the medical team here soon…"_

_"Pyrrha… I'm not going… to make it…" He winced as to prove his point. Pyrrha's tears fell down her face, and he wiped them gently with his weak arm._

_"Pyrrha… I never told you… I love you…"_

_"I love you too Jaune…" Pyrrha replied in sobs. Jaune gave one final smile before his hand fell back beside its owner, useless._

_When the medical team found them, all they saw was a red-headed beauty, composed and unnaturally quiet, as she watched the blonde lifted onto a stretcher and flown away. Nora and Ren came by her side, trying to give her comfort and sympathy. But none could be received._

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha glanced up and saw she had almost walked right into a green warrior. Stepping aside, she smiled slightly.

"Sorry, Ren. What are you doing here?"

The green-clad hunter sighed. "I was looking for Nora. And apparently Yang wants us back at Beacon. Did you get her text too?"

Pyrrha took out her scroll and saw that Yang had sent a message:  
><em>Hey guys,<br>It's been a long time since we've had fun, and I know because Jaune it's been tough, but he would've liked to have seen us happy! So can you all come to our dorms at Beacon ASAP?  
>Cya there,<br>Yang_

"Yes," Pyrrha replied, securing the scroll back into her pocket. "Where's Nora?"

Ren sighed. "From what I know, she's probably in a tree or something."

As on cue, a loud noise was heard from the tree above them. They both looked up to see the pink Valkyrie hanging off a branch, using her trademark sloth call.

"Haha! Boop!" she exclaimed, booping both of their noses. "Told you, Ren! Told you that the sloth call would work!"

Ren sighed with a smile on his face. "Come on Nora, get down."

"Aw!" Nora pouted, twisting herself upright and jumping off, landing almost on top of Ren, "You guys are no fun."

Pyrrha smiled weakly. "Come on, we have to go to Beacon."

"Oh my God, yeah I remember now! We have to go to Beacon! What do you think will be there? What fun is Yang talking about? Will there be sloths? Will there be pink stuff? Ooh, will there be pancakes? Ooh, if there were, it would be so much fun. Ren, do you think we can cook pancakes? I'm sure everybody would love them! I can imagine a whole stack absolutely drenched with maple syrup! MAPLE SYRUP! Did you know there were maple syrup candies? I didn't even know! Ren gave me one and then I was sooooooo hyped about it! I was just staring at it…"

Pyrrha smiled properly for the first time in ages. She gave Ren a knowing smile, before the three linked hands (Ren trying to keep Nora in his grasp) and walked off towards the red and orange horizon, looking to the future with a new hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Ermergerd, I had no inspiration while writing this! You know when you don't feel like writing? Yeah, I just got that. So it may<strong>**not be as good… But please follow/fav! Thanks so much for reading! The results will be finalized by Wednesday my time, and right now it's Sunday, so get a move on and vote for the fanfic you think is best! Check out zairaswift's fanfic too! It's called Having Fun. Anyways, signing out!**

_Stay Sweet,  
>Skye<em>


	2. Results!

Pyrrha (smiling gracefully): Hello again~!

Skye: Hello guys! I am posting an update to say that I-

FRONT DOOR BANGS OPEN AND CRASHES ONTO THE GROUND IN PIECES

Skye (groaning): ... Really Penny? Really?

Penny (grinning): Salutations Skye and Pyrrha! I am sorry for your door!

Pyrrha (slightly confused): Um...?

Skye (sighing): Anyways, back to my point! I'm posting an update to say that I won the FanFiction competition with my friend zairaswift-

Penny (grinning wider): Did someone say competition? I'm combat ready!

Skye: No Penny, just no. A _writing _competition, not a physical match.

Penny (disappointed): Awwwwwwww... I was hoping to match myself against Pyrrha here! I heard she was a fabulous fighter!

Pyrrha: Um... Thanks.

Skye: MOVING ON! I won it! Whoooooooooo! The final results were a total of 9 for me and 5 for her!

Penny (hugging Skye and almost squeezing her to death): Oh my, that's wonderful news, Skye! Congratulations!

Skye (dying): Um... Penny, you're kind of... hard...

Penny (exclaiming and letting go): Sorry! I keep forgetting I'm made out of steel...

Skye (panting): Blergh! Back to my point, hopefully I might get more competitions rolling with my friend, and we may even include other contestants!

Penny: You know what would be a fantastic idea?

Skye (mumbling): Oh here we go... What?

Penny (grinning wildly): A tournament!

Pyrrha (raising eyebrows): Don't we already have the Vytal Tournament?

Penny (still smiling): Yes, I knew that!

Pyrrha (confused): Right...

Skye: Gotta wrap this up! Thanks to all those people who followed and faved this! It's really appreciated! More one-shots and better stories to come!

Pyrrha (grinning): Good job, Skye! (punches her shoulder and causes her to fall onto the floor) ... I'm sorry!

Skye (groan): You two really underestimate your strength...

Penny: Salutations from all of us!

Pyrrha: Good bye!

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have to say! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

_Stay Sweet,  
><em>Skye


End file.
